Suppressor assemblies are configured to compensate for the various effects of firing a projectile (such as a bullet) from a firearm. Some of the effects include, but are not limited to, muzzle jump, muzzle recoil, muzzle blast, and/or muzzle flash. For example, muzzle jump and muzzle recoil can adversely impact accuracy by altering the position of the firearm after each shot. :Muzzle blast is the loud noise that generally accompanies the discharge of a firearm. The muzzle blast can damage the ears of the operator or nearby individuals not wearing ear protection and can bring unwanted attention in instances of covert use. Muzzle flash is the bright flash that generally accompanies the discharge of a firearm. The muzzle flash can adversely affect vision and draw unwanted attention to the use of the firearm.